1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and, more specifically, to ground wheel supports for such implements.
2) Related Art
Agricultural implements such as disk harrows, chisel plows, field cultivators or the like include main and wing frames supported above the ground by wheel arm assemblies. Each wheel arm assembly has a wheel arm with an upper end pivotally connected to the frame and lower end supporting a single wheel or a pair of wheels. Depending on the application and tool layout on the frames, the pair of wheels are connected to the arm assemblies in a standard straight tandem (dual wheel) arrangement or in an optional offset walking tandem arrangement. In the standard straight tandem or dual wheel arrangement, the wheels are supported on axially aligned wheel spindles projecting from opposite sides of wheel arms. If the optional walking beam arrangements are needed, the standard wheel assemblies are replaced with specially designed and manufactured wheel arm assemblies.
The need for two different types of wheel arm assemblies increases the number of weldments that must be manufactured and the number of parts that must be stocked thereby substantially increasing the costs of providing both the standard and optional assemblies. If an operator orders an implement with one type of wheel assembly and later decides the other type is necessary because of a change in operating conditions, tool locations or the like, making the switch is costly since entire new assemblies must be purchased. Also, changing over from one type of wheel assembly to the other can be inconvenient and time consuming.